highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravel Phenex/Plots
The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Ravel made her first appearance in Volume 2 during Riser's visit to the Occult Research Club in the latter's attempt to make Rias reconsider their arranged marriage. She later reappears in her brother's Rating Game against Rias as one of the remaining members that were not eliminated. However, she was forced to retreat after Issei activates the Boosted Gear Gift in a combination attack with Yuuto Kiba's Sword Birth. She is later seen attending her brother's engagement party, witnessing Issei's triumph over her brother. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor Ravel appears in Volume 5 at the party during the Young Devils Gathering (accompanied by Isabela), where she explains to Issei about her brother's then-current condition and that she is now a "free" Bishop after her mother traded her from her brother's peerage. It is at this point that she starts calling Issei with honorifics, "Issei-sama", following the latter's request to be called by his first name. In Volume 6, Ravel briefly appears in the television station the Gremory Team were at, delivering Issei her handmade cake and running out, due to embarrassment after Issei complimented her cooking much to the other girls' displeasure. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Ravel helps Issei and Rias in another one of their Oppai Dragon campaigns. At the end of Volume 9, Azazel mentions that Ravel is transferring to Kuoh Academy as a first-year student. Ravel arrived in Volume 10 and became a first-year student alongside Gasper and Koneko (the latter with whom she has a love/hate relationship), and later moves into the Hyoudou Residence with Issei and co. so that she could spend more time with him. Ravel later gets a call from her mother asking Rias and Issei to look after her. After the conclusion of the Rating Game between Rias and Sairaorg, she comes into the clubroom with a big cake unaware that everyone was spying on Issei's confession to Rias. At the beginning of Volume 11, she becomes Issei's manager in the Underworld under Sirzechs Lucifer's request, due to the latter's show gaining popularity among the children. Later on, in the end, she starts crying after realizing Issei's demise upon seeing his Pawn Evil Pieces. In Volume 12, Ravel along with the other members of the Occult Research Club were staying at the Gremory Palace after being in shock with Issei's "death". She criticizes Koneko for holding back her feelings until she finally breaks down into tears and hugs her. She was then encouraged by her two brothers to cheer up. Later on, she, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club, were elated upon Issei's reappearance, and later congratulated him on passing his Middle-Class Promotion and says that she wants to go on a date with him. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she starts off fighting with Koneko over the right to sit on Issei's lap. Later, while everyone was consulting with Mephisto Pheles about making pacts with Magicians, he warns Ravel about the Stray Magicians and their dealings with the Khaos Brigade on fake Phenex Tears, and that she might be targeted. She aids Issei in choosing a Magician and, while doing so, gave her opinion on Rias Gremory's Peerage and how they were unique among the Devils. She later throws a tantrum about Koneko sitting on Issei's lap, and proceeds to push her off and sit on Issei's lap herself which resulted in the two fighting over Issei's lap once again. The night after the arrival of Elmenhilde Karnstein, Ravel entered the bath while Issei was in it, and while washing his back, she tells him that she would like to continue being his manager. She is later kidnapped alongside Koneko and Gasper during an attack on Kuoh Academy during school hours. She, along with her fellow first years, are rescued by the combined forces of the Gremory and Sitri groups. After reuniting with Issei, she proclaims that she never lost faith in him and believed that he would rescue them. In Volume 15, Ravel continues to assist Issei in finding a magician for him to make a pact with, where as Kuroka suggested that Le Fay might be suitable for it. However, Ravel turned it down due to Le Fay's former affiliation with the Khaos Brigade. Regardless, Ravel does question Le Fay and discovered that she has actually surpassed her criteria to assume the role. In Volume 16, Ravel saw off the Occult Research Club members, Bennia and Loup Garou who are going to Romania to aid Rias and Yuuto. She reminded Issei to mind his appearance, just like a manager would. After the meeting for the formation of D×D ended, Ravel accepted Issei's request to make Le Fay his contracted magician. Ravel oversaw Issei's contract ceremony with Le Fay in Volume 17 and was successful in making a 5-year pact between the two. She also went with the Occult Research Club to the Underworld to participate in the experience day in the school Sona Sitri built, during which she managed Issei's Oppai Dragon activities as well as sneaking into his bedroom to sleep with him, wearing nothing but an old shirt and panties while using Issei's arm as a hug pillow. In Volume 18, Ravel calls Issei for the discussion for the Christmas project but interrupts him making out with Rias which she apologizes for. She is later seen along with the other girls observing the Interdimensional Room that Touji Shidou brought for Irina to be able to have sex with Issei without falling and commented on how if Kuroka found out about it she would take Issei inside and not let him go until he had copulated with her. In the Extra Life of DX.1, While Ravel plays chess with Rias in the club room, they think back to the Rating Game against Riser and wonder what the outcome would've been with Rias' current peerage, with everyone taking an interest in the idea, leading Ravel to call her brother for a rematch. The Rating Game began on their next holiday, however, this time Ravel does not participate in it this time instead asks Irina to take her previous place as Risers Bishop. The end match resulted in the Gremory Teams victory. A few days after the Phoenix match, Ravel and Rias have another discussion and come to Azazel to set a Scramble Flag match with Seekvaira Agares. In Volume 19, Ravel informs everyone that she will be rejoining her brother's Peerage for his Rating Game match with Diehauser Belial. Later while everyone was enjoying the underground pool within the Hyoudou Residence, she sorts out a timetable for Issei to apply sunscreen onto anyone who requested it. She is later seen seeing everyone off as they go into battle against the rebelling Exorcists. During Riser's Rating game, she joined alongside her brother as the only peerage left standing entering a dome-shaped cavern where they meet up with Diehauser. While Riser was excited to fight against him, he became confused towards Diehauser's sentences, Ravel senses something and is shot in the abdomen while protecting her brother from their opponents demonic spear, leaving her fatally injured unable to regenerate due to Diehausers "Worthless" ability and the games system could remove her from the field. The winner of the match is left ambiguously as Ravel, Riser, and Diehauser went missing. A few days later, Ravel and Riser were recovered in Volume 20, under Ajuka's care, who DxD members met in a different dimension and took in the unconscious Ravel while her brother was already escorted to the Phenex Mansion by the Slash Dog Team. Back at the Hyoudou Residence, after Issei's parents were kidnapped, Ravel came to him with regrets for not being by his side during all the critical moments, however, he assures her that she has always given him confidence when he fights an enemy. They vowed to always stay together and that he will come back alive with everyone. In Volume 21, when Issei was discharged from the hospital and met up with his friends, concerned for his safety, Ravel gave him a small bottle of Phoenix Tears she made herself before they head off into battle. They later appeared on an island in the coastal waters of Japan where she and the rest battled Apophis and his army of Evil Dragons and fake Scale Mails. In Volume 22, Ravel barged into Issei's room to give him the news that the Rating Game World Tournament have been officially announced, only to interrupt Rias and Akeno from attempting to take his virginity. He, Ravel and Koneko were present in the club room when Nakiri Ouryuu whom the trio were already acquainted with, introduced himself to the others. On the following weekend, the ORC group, Issei's parents and the Vali Team attended a fishing trip on an inhabited island owned by someone related to them. Together in a group consisting of her, Kuroka, Koneko, Gasper and Valerie, were locating a fishing spot for them, both Ravel and Gasper were excited to be fishing for the first time. She and all of Issei's friends were present during his ceremony for graduating into a High-Class Devil. After the ceremony, Ravel was transferred from her mother to his peerage along with Asia, Xenovia and Rossweisse. Ravel was then graduated from her first year, after the ceremony she was among Issei's friends when he proposed to Rias. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Issei's entire team arrived fashionably late to the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup and while making a grand entrance by flying down with Ryuuteimaru. Ravel primarily served as the teams strategist, but after ten days, their group mainly received bad reviews in the tournament after their first few matches. For their next match up, Issei's team would eventually went up against Baraqiels team of Fallen Angels under the Rating Game rules Object. Ravel analyzed and planned tactics for her team to follow in order to score more points within the time limit, throughout the whole game she primarily stayed at their base camp with their healer on standby, giving orders to her teammate via ear piece coms. The victor goes to her team when Issei defeated Baraqiel while proposing to Akeno. In Volume 23, by this time, Ravel had already enrolled in her school a year up along with her peers. She and her team had just won another match for their ongoing winning streak. While in the waiting room, when Xenovia worried how easily their ongoing victories could be halted, Ravel added that at this point it was natural for most teams and they must come op with countermeasures even if she admitted to being an amateur. Elmenhilde then hands Ravel a clipboard, to which upon checking ended their meeting for Issei to continue his work as a High-Class Devil. Later on after school, they continued their Devil work underneath a cram school building where it lies a lab that Azazel had set up which has now became the workplace for Issei and his peerage as they now work for a branch store in the Gremory Large Enterprise, Ravel handled receiving the payment of object everyone comes back with from their jobs and check their worth with a professional. Though when Asia came back she passed Ravel, forgetting to hand her payment. She and Issei had a private discussion concering Asia while observing her customers questionnaire and believed that Asia was over exerting herself as the new President of the ORC. Ravel smiled at Issei who expressed worry for his peerage and agreed to help her when they can, the two came out of the storeroom with everyone accusing them of workplace romance, Issei attempted to deny it while it occurred it Ravel that storeroom could also be used as such. Elmenhilde came in with tea to serve for everyone to be as helpful as she could but soon enough tripped and nearly broke the teacup if it weren't for Xenovia, Ravel had also given her a strict training menu with Xenovia that she must follow if she were to join them in the Tournament Issei's team had a meeting with their next upcoming opponents at the Hyoudou Residence as to get their respected members acquainted with each other, Ravel advised everyone that it was a strategic way of getting an insight on the enemy. During the meeting, Duilio was getting Issei detracted with Sister Mirana's chest, asking his manager for help, Ravel suggested that she'll let him touch hers if he resisted the Sisters. She was surprised to witnessed that Rudiger had become the opponents supervisor and could see through Asia's troubles, revealing that he had also been gathering as much Intel from them as he could, with that she interrupted Irina from reveal Elmenhilde was also present as to not give too much away. That evening, Ravel came to join Issei in bed in place of Rias and Akeno who were absent which she excused it as simply her duties as his manager. Ravel grabbed his hand to place it on her breast, she called back to when everyone misinterpret the office storeroom incident when she replayed to them that she would answer all of Issei impulsive requests, going on to say to Issei that her body and mind now belong to him; her King. Their moment was interrupted when Asia also came to spend the night, Ravel attempted to explain her situation a was merely her duty when Xenovia and Irina had rushed towards Issei like ninjas. Everyone clinged to Issei showing off their breasts to him and how they tried different methods in making them big, Ravel also explained that Devil's bust continues to grow even after maturing due to their Demonic energy. Days later after school within the clubroom, Issei had previously asked Ravel to find anyone suitable to join their team, to which she narrowed down to Ouryuu Nakari to meet with them, though following him was Tiamat as the boy was in her care and only allowed him to join on the condition that if they won they'd have to use the prized wish to return all of her treasure. Ravel explained to Issei the number of wishes the winners gets depand on how grand they were. Elmenhilde who had requested to join beforehand and gone through training questioned her standing, Ravel told her that she was still under consideration that she still doesn't know what her true intentions are, though the Vampire girl kept insisting that it was for sake of the Carmilla faction and the motherland. At a later date, the the team continued to train at a space underground within the Gremory territory that had been previously handed to them, Ravel in particular was was jogging side-by-side with Elmenhilde. When discussing how good a player Rudiger was Ravel added that her brother, Ruval had a bitter experience fighting him. At that point they were greeted by the surprised visit from Roygun Belphegor by Ravel's aforementioned brother for a a job. She handed documents game data that could be useful in their next fight, while she may have found them to be helpful, she pulled Issei back from Roygun who attempted to flirt with, recalling the rumors about her liking younger males. Roygun soon left with heartfelt smile when the girls present gave off stinging gazes towards Issei while Ravel continue to hold onto his arm. Ravel and the rest of her teams next match up was up against Dulio and his team of Reincarnated Angels. In the end, victory goes to Dulios team. After the match, Ravel cries over their teams loss, Issei gently embraced her and patted her head to console her. He then said that it could've gone worse without her and that they will get stronger and took her away from everyone to console her and listen to her emotions. Ravel appeared in Volume DX.4, watching the Magical☆Levia-tan with Issei, Rias, Akeno, and Seekvaira with Sona performing as magical girl in Serafall’s place. She participated in her team’s strategy for their upcoming match against Sona and her team. During the meeting, Ravel listen to Issei’s and Xenovia’s request of wanting to fight Saji and Sona respectively but she wanted them to listen to her plan first before facing them head on in battle. Ravel and her team headed to Armaros Colosseum for their match against and her team. During the match, Ravel and Asia were cornered by Tsubasa and used her fiery wings to protect Asia from harm, she took out a doujinshi novel based on Issei and Yuuto to torture Tsubasa while she began to read it in front of her and causes to lose her will to fight. Ravel and her team were victorious in the match after Xenovia defeated Sona in battle. In Volume 24, everyone came to the school pool for an enjoyable time, which is when all of Issei's fiances fought over who should he apply suntan oil to first, therefore she organised a line in which order he will do so to all of them. Shortly after, she scolds Kuroka for attempting to cut in line before she ran off. Everyone then immediately headed to the Hyoudou Rsidence once they heard that all of their parents and guardians have gathered there. Upon arrival, they learned the reason for their meeting was to discuss plans for wedding ceremonies for each of Issei's fiances. Her mother states that the Phoenix House shall oversee the series of schedules, she also teased that her daughter eventually get engaged and makes arraignments for her anyway. The next day while she was out shopping with Issei, Bennia and Ouryuu came rushing to them warning that a group of Grim Reapers were attacking their school, specifically Koneko and other Gasper and Millarca. They were able to arrive just in time to save all of them. they soon learned that the reason for their assault was to target Kuroka and Koneko were being targeted by Grim Reapers due to being involved in their late father's research in artificially creating Super Devils. When it came time for Rias and Vali's Rating Game match, Ravel along with her friends and members of Tobio's Slash Dog team fended off the Grim Reapers from interfering with the match. Lavinia took the lead in having frozen all of them in place, allowing the rest to easily strike them. When all their enemies were dealt with, Issei used his new ability to contact Koneko and Kuroka via her breasts to assure them they are now safe and proposes to them both at the spot. They all headed to view the ending of Rias' match, witnessing that she had to reluctantly forfeit. Everyone then payed Rias a visit at the medical room, there she was thanked by Koneko for also trying to protect her and asked to refer to her as "Shirone". She then watched as almost all of Issei's fiances requested kisses from Issei as Koneko and Kuroka were hogging him for themselves. In Volume 25, Ravel and her team were watching the tournament in Issei’s room and sees Diehauser winning against God-class beings which amazes her because he only participated in the middle of the tournament. They also watch about mysterious new devils Balberith and Verrine, and the Shooting Star team who owns new Sacred Gears. Ravel pointed out that the one who controls iron and electronic devices is a member of her brother Ruval’s team and she tells Issei the one in the center is the king of Shooting Star Team as they are the one securing victories in the tournament. The team noticed Rossweisse wasn’t paying attention, Ravel reminded her that they in the middle of our tournament strategy meeting. After Rossweisse’s marriage with the Chief-God Vidar, Asia and the team began to analyze the members of Team Leisure of the Kings such as Typhon and his weather abilities, Apollon whose light power is dangerous even to ultimate-class devils, and Vidar’s kicks and mystical boots put him on par with Thor. Rias comes to Issei’s room and informed the team that they been summoned to the vip by Ajuka who offered to help train both teams in the smartphone game called Beelzebut. During their break from training and the girls start thinking about Issei, Ravel says he is training desperately for his team, Rias, and getting Rossweisse back from Vidar. Ravel also recalls how Issei saved her from the wizards of the Khaos Brigade. On the day of the match, Ravel travels together with her team to Valhalla in Norse mythology at the Thor Stadium for their fight against Team Leisure of the Kings. Ravel tells the team about the promotion of Pawn is possible after reaching the halfway point after listening to the rules of the match and it’s unnatural if they lose the match because of the difference there is between our basic fighting power and theirs and bravely says to her team to win because they’re many opportunities for us to win because of the rules. Ravel asked Roygun about her specialty of Crack abilities because she can tear on anything but Roygun tells Ravel that she has limits as there are those who are more powerful than her such as Satan-class and God-class and Ravel looked at the artificial Yggdrasil as she wanted Roygun to use her Crack on the Yggdrasil’s roots and make the tree fall over. When the match started, Ravel joined Issei, Irina, Rossweisse, Xenovia, and Ouryuu in the stairways of the artificial Yggdrasil. As Issei fights against Vidar, Ravel fights together with Rossweisse against Brynhildr and the Valkyrie Squad and tells her teammate she would try much to assist her. During the battle, Ravel took damage from Valkyries’ fire magic but she used her family’s regeneration abilities to heal her injuries at the cost of her stamina. As the Valkyrie Squad released their attacking stance because of Rossweisse revealing to them that she kissed Issei, Ravel and Rossweisse counterattack them with magic and defeating four of the Valkyrie Squad. Ravel and her team win the match due to Ddraig defeating Typhon in the fight. Ravel celebrates her victory at the Hyoudou Residence along with her team and the rivals teams. When the Nekomata sisters fight over Issei, Ravel reminded them that he is only one person and they have to share but wanted to join as well. Ravel watched as the girls fight over Issei and joined in as well. Ravel reappeared in True Volume 1, informing Issei of his new job and later warning him about finishing before the press conference that Rias is making tomorrow. After Rias announcing her engagement to Issei to the people of the Underworld, Ravel tells Issei about his next request to be interviewed as the Oppai Dragon and he would be in the next commercial. When Issei return from his devil job with Morisawa and the girls began to wash his body, Ravel joined in attempt to wash his body as well. Ravel and the group arrived at the park where Issei was attacked by the unknown devils and transported them to the Underworld, they began to discuss and she and Rias became shocked when Vasco mentioned the devil’s mother Lilith being involved. After the discussion, Ravel rushes to Issei’s room after hearing the girls fighting over the rights to sleep with Issei and wanting to sleep with him as well, in the end all the girls ended up sleeping with him. Ravel and the group arrived at the town where the devils were residing, while the group were fighting against them, she protected Asia from any attacks coming from the devils. Ravel and the others became shocked to see Issei, Ddraig, and Bova in pain when the purple-haired started singing until Rossweisse stopped her with Hypnosis spell. Ravel and the others were astonished to learn from Ajuka that the girl is Ingvild Leviathan, a descendant of Leviathan and a half-human Longinus wielder. After the meeting with Ajuka, Ravel went to inform Issei that Ingvild has woken up from her sleep and decided to take her to the beach so she can see the sea. They went to beach in a unpopulated island with a barrier, when Akeno prepared their meals, Ravel asked Issei to bring Ingvild to join them until they were interrupted by the arrival of the goddess Nyx. After reporting to Ajuka about Nyx’s actions and gaining the approval from Apollon, Ravel watches as Xenovia and Akeno attempted to have sex with Issei to help him lose his virginity so he fight Nyx, but she reminded them that Rias is the first and they need to earn her permission, despite wanting to do it herself. Ravel and the others headed to Nyx’s location until they were intercepted by the devils and uses her Phenex fire on them and later reminded Issei that Rias is waiting ahead. While Issei was fighting Nyx, Ravel was fighting the devils that was summoned by the goddess. After Nyx was defeated, Ravel and her team headed to the Agares territory for the tournament announcing the next matches and they will be facing Rias and her team in the first match. In True Volume 2, Ravel appeared in Issei’s dream of him being in his wedding ceremony to marry his brides and she informed Issei that his second group of brides are ready to be wed so they need to be finished. In the morning, Ravel went to do a morning marathon with Issei, Ingvild, Ouryuu, and Bova in order to boost their stamina and they were joined by Elmenhilde. Ravel became concerned of Elmenhilde’s condition as she was becoming more exhausted, so she told her to rest, but Elmenhilde wishes to continue for another five minutes until Asia arrived at the park to give them some tea and ended their training. When Ingvild about to do her devil job, Ravel noticed her demonic power is too vast for her control and might cause an explosion once she reaches her destination, so Issei decided to go with her on his magic circle. After the Oppai Dragon Show was finished, Ravel knocked on the changing room where Issei was at and informed him that he received a fan letter from someone named Bal from the Netherworld. She agreed of Issei sending a letter reply to him in order repair the relationship and later teases Riser saying it not weird if someone forgets, much to his annoyance. Ravel and her team, along Rias’s team, watched the rating game match between Indra and Mahabali, with the former winning the match after the Asura god with his lightning. She and the other girls catches Akeno and Koneko attempt to seduce Issei in Akeno’s erotic room and revealed to Rossweisse that she ordered one from the Grigori so she can talk to Issei in secret, which Xenovia believe that she wants to make a child with Issei, much to Ravel’s denial. Ravel and her team journeyed to their training camp in the mountain and she trained together with Asia and Ingvild. Issei asked Ravel if Ingvild is unable to join the team for the Azazel Cup, which she confirms that her Sacred Gear’s special ability is unstable and her cost of the Evil Piece is very high due to her Longinus and having the blood of the original Leviathan. Ravel handed the documents to Issei that was sent to him by the Gremory family and later took a break after Ingvild started to feel sleepy and trained at night. The next morning, Ravel gave her advice to the whole team to eat the amount of calories and she trained with Asia, Rossweisse, Elmenhilde and Ingvild to strengthen their demonic power, magic and spells. After finishing the training, Ravel and the team watched the match between Sairaorg and his team against Team Shooting Star, with the former achieve victorious after he delivered a powerful punch to Shooting Star’s face. When Issei had a serious conversation with Grayfia, Issei called Ravel to his room to explain the situation about Grayfia and became about her condition, which Ravel agreed. They decided to inform Zeoticus and Venelana about Grayfia’s condition and Ravel felt proud of Issei doing his job as a King and telling that she will stay on Issei’s side. Ravel and her team arrived at the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their match against Rias and her team, they meet with Issei’s parents in the VIP room to see them off before the match and they meet their bodyguard Mitsuya Kanzaki, and later see the hostility between him and Ouryuu until they left to their Rating Game. As the match began, Ravel and the others were transported to the artificial Hyoudou Residence as their HQ and to use the basement to discuss their strategy. She lifted three fingers regarding the opponents such as Rias in her Balor, Vasco and Crom, because they have the power to turn the game around and take on Issei and Grayfia properly. Ravel explain that Rias’s form drains her stamina fast, but she increased her stamina during her training and her weakness is her stamina drain. Realizing Issei can’t take on three of his powerful opponents and even when Ddraig is summoned and he can take on the two of them, but there’s a time limit to Ddraig’s manifestation, which there’s chance for Issei to get struggle against an enemy. Ravel revealed their strategy, which is for Issei to take down Rias and for the team members to distract the opponents, and she tells Ddraig about considering if the opponents he ended up facing was either Crom or Vasco and she was counting on him, which he agrees. She also instructed everyone to take out the opponent’s healer Valerie and have Issei reach Rias is their top priority, and she became annoyed when Ouryuu said that they were given a nice and simple strategy instead of a complicated one, which she considered to putting Issei’s and everyone’s thoughts. She told Bova and Roygun to scout the area and have Elmenhilde to send out her bats at the area and after hearing Bova’s retirement, Ravel realize the opponents have started attacking their HQ and she stopped Issei from assisting Roygun in her fight because Rias will use her third eye to stop time. Separating from Issei, Ravel waited for Koneko at the park’s water fountain because they were friends and they were to become opponents in a match. Koneko warned her that she won’t lose hitting games, which Ravel was aware and they started their fight, Ravel was blown away by Koneko’s punch when she was in her three-tails form, but she used her clan’s regeneration abilities to regenerate her missing limbs and summoned a giant amount of flame from her fire wings to throw at Koneko, which she evaded it. Koneko became impressed that a strategy like Ravel would engage in a close combat and causes to heightened her Senjutsu. As the announcement about Issei’s Paw retiring, Ravel contacts her team members that she’s fine, but breathing heavily because she was still fighting Koneko, and later couldn’t finish her fight because Issei defeated Rias in their fight. Ravel and her team celebrated their victory together with Rias and her team at the Hyoudou Residence and they watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser emerging victorious in the match as Ravel predicted. As Issei recalls about the second year students trips to Kyoto, Ravel reminded him Oppai Dragon show in the other side of Kyoto for the Youkai. In True Volume 3, Ravel attend the meeting of the Occult Research Club for doing a program for the autumn event and school festival after the school trip and after the club activity ended, she was asked by Issei about his schedule about visiting Ryuuteimaru, which she agrees and revealed that Rias will be coming along. Ravel went together with Issei and Rias to the Underworld in the Grigori’s establishment to learn more about Ryuuteimaru, who has entered in a cocoon state, and was greeted by Shemhazai and Seekvaira. They were led by Seekvaira to the sides of Ryuuteimaru to show them the thruster-like protrusions that had appeared and later went to the second floor to show them the cannons appearing on both sides. The group began to talk about the trip to Kyoto at the Aoi restaurant and she joined the conversation between Issei and Koneko and revealed she revealed that she and Koneko will be visiting Kiyomizu-dera and Kinkakuji, and later became worried about the others doing the Oppai Dragon event without her being there, but received encouragement by Rias, Akeno, Issei, and with Kunou telling her that she will take care of Issei, with Ravel agreeing her and told them to contact her if anything happens. After arriving to Kyoto on train, Ravel and the second year students held a meeting with Issei and Rias at the cafe of Kyoto Sirzechs Hotel to notify them of the recent attack from Gressil and Sonneillon, with their originating from Erebus. As they talk about the Hidden Khaos Brigade, Ravel came to believe the suspicious people who succeed in infiltrating Kuoh town or other locations of the mythologies was because of the insiders who leaked the information to the enemies, leading Ruruko to ask her about the insiders lurking in the Sitri or Gremory households, which Ravel confirms her question. She and Ouryuu became surprise of Georg’s explanation about a traveling deity name Jizo protects people from all kinds of bad luck, as well as protecting the land and was regarded the same as King Enma. Ravel and the second year students agree to Rias’s order to protect Kyoto from a possible separating group from Erebus’ group and agrees to Issei about watching over Ingvild and informed the information to Rossweisse and Roygun. Ravel and her fellow second year students and teachers gathered in the uninhabited forest of Iwashimizu Shrine to wait for their enemies to appear and watch the conversation between Ouryuu and Rukuro until he rejected her of marrying him, which she resulted her to complain to Ravel and Koneko. When Rukuro asked Ravel about how many girls does, she confirmed it’s ten people and will get bigger, eventually Ravel realize Rukuro is looking for a new boyfriend. As the artificial devils arrived, Ravel manifest her wings of fire and like everyone else, she was shocked when Ingvild summoned a giant water dragon and asked for her instructions, which she responded by telling her keep her demonic power in check and asked her how many she can create with Ingvild confirming more than ten water dragons. During the battle, Ravel managed to enveloped the artificial devils with the flames of her wings and believed they are doing just fine of protecting Kyoto. Category:Plots